Rahne Sinclair
Real Name: Rahne Sinclair *'Current Alias:' Wolfsbane *'Aliases:' Grimfang, Mutate #490, Princess/Queen Rain of Gesham, Fleabag *'Relatives:' **Craig Sinclair (father, deceased) **Moira MacTaggert (foster mother, deceased) **Kevin MacTaggert (foster brother, deceased) **Tier Sinclair (son and genetic donor, deceased) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Factor Investigations, X-Force (founding member), X-Men (Paragons Squad); X-Factor; Excalibur, Hellions, New Mutants (founding member), Bratpack *'Base of Operations:' X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; formerly Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; Angel's Aerie, Colorado Rockies; Detroit, Michigan; Mutant Town, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Muir Island, Scotland; X-Factor Headquarters, Embassy Row, Washington, D.C., Maryland; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' United Kingdom, Scotland *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Xavier's Institute *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'2" (human form); 8'0" (transitional form); 12'0" (lupine form) *'Weight:' 110 lbs (human form); 410 lbs (transitional form); 1050 lbs (lupine form) *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Ullapool, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland Powers and Abilities Lycanthropy: Much like the werewolves of folklore, Wolfsbane can transform into a wolf. However, she is not a werewolf and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. She can retain full memory of herself and there has her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. In her transitional form, she is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands but is also able to run and maneuver on all-fours like a wolf. Other effects of her wolf and/or transitional forms include: *''Enhanced Size:'' While in her wolf and transitional forms, Wolfsbane is proportionately greater in size than that of her human form. Her hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make her taller and stronger. Although her lupine and transitonal forms are more massive than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. *''Superhuman Strength:'' She possesses greater strength than that of a normal male adult human due to her enhanced muscular build. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Wolfsbane's enhanced muscles are as swift as a wolf but to the proportional size of a human. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Her enhanced muscles and skeleton are extremely flexible, giving her the agility of an animal. *''Hyperkeen Senses:'' Wolfsbane's keen animal senses of sight, smell, and hearing are heightened further than those of a regular wolf. She can perceive infrared, ultraviolet, heat, pheromones, and emotions such as fear or lust. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Wolfsbane is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of her body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage, such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns, heal completely without so much as a scar in a shorter amount of time. Pregnancy Alterations: After Elixir altered her DNA to match that of her unborn child's strength, she demonstrated greatly increased superhuman strength, and Elixir believed her to be bulletproof. Furthermore, her senses have become further heightened to the point that she was able to smell out a missing teammate nearly a mile away and underground. These changes are similar to the changes undergone on Genosha when Wolfsbane underwent several artificial mutations. After returning to X-Factor, she stated that she is almost impenetrable. *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Near-Invulnerability'' Former Powers Wolfsbane briefly had access to the light-based powers of Dagger, but they proved to be too much for her, and they were returned to their former wielder by a combination of Rogue, Magik, and Professor X. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Lycanthropy Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhumanly Acute Olfactory Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Invulnerability